


Here comes the FAYA

by byFAW



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Slow Burn, The 100 - Freeform, clarke and lexa are the real deal so don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byFAW/pseuds/byFAW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of season 2.</p><p>Lexa has to deal with the consequences of her choice at Mount Weather and to realize it's just the top of the iceberg.<br/>She may be born to lead, but perhaps she will have to die to live.</p><p>Clarke has changed after what happened at Mount Weather, the weight of her choices since she's on the ground is now heavier than ever... And the gravity has nothing to do with that.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://itsnotadrink.tumblr.com/tagged/faya"> Artworks for FAYA </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for The 100. I was inspired by the great story of this show and the amazing potential of the characters. Especially Clarke and Lexa. But I do heart everyone of them.  
> I know where I want to go with them, I know the end, I know who will die and who will suffer...  
> Well! If you feel like hanging around, please, have a seat and enjoy the ride.  
> (Oh and btw, please excuse my english, I'm french and writing in an amazing english like Chrmdpoet is like writing poetry in Trigedasleng... Or something like that lol...)

_EXT. ON THE COAST / NEAR OF POLIS – AFTERNOON (PRESENT)_

 

Many things happened in 2 months.

Many things.

 

It's funny – not really. But a part of her had faith in Clarke and knew she had the strength and the intelligence to find a way to save her people. A part of her wished Clarke finds a way to survive so they could meet again.

And yet, a part of her, gave up on her. Gave up on what could have been « them ». Gave up on hope. Gave up on love. Because weakness is a luxe Lexa could never afford as Commander. Her people came first. It always did.

Once, she thought about what she wanted, she thought she could have a life beyond her duty. She thought she could have more. She was wrong. She was young.

The Commander couldn't afford to love. «  _Mistakes are made so we can learn from them. To avoid them in the future._  »

Their present was the crual consequence of mistakes made by the people before them. Maybe their motives were dictated by love ? Who knows ?

 

Today, while she was watching the water coming closer, rise higher, the only thought she had was for Clarke. Because right now, for a short moment, she was no more the Commander. She was only Lexa. And with her death will rise a new Heda.

 

 

– –

 

_INT. THE COMMANDER'S HOUSE (LEXA) / POLIS – UNKNOWN(2 MONTHS AGO)_

 

─ As we speak, the leaders start to have doubts about the coalition. Knowing the Sky people have defeated the Mountain, and that you gave up the alliance with them to make a deal instead of fighting by their side...

─ Instead of losing hundreds of our warriors ? I made a choice based on saving the lives of our people without losing any. It was the logical choice to make.

─ They asked the price of blood.

─ A price has been paid. What is done is done.

 

 

– –

 

_EXT./INT. POLIS – NIGHT(LESS THAN 2 MONTHS AGO)_

 

The rumor had spread beyond the walls of Polis. One night, Lexa put some clothes on, and escaped unseen, like she did once with Clarke, and walked in the streets of the Capitol. She liked the life in Polis.Reminders of her past, somewhere long forgotten and yet...

She took a drink at the bar she knew well. The Arbuc. It was filled with the common people.

The first time she heard about the legend of Clarke, it was there. Her hand frozen in the air, she listened to those people talking about how the sky girl had defeated the Mountain. How Clarke of the Sky people had destroyed their greastest enemy all by herself.

 

─  Like a wave of death, taking their lives with the sound of their last breaths.  _(speaking Trigedasleng)_

 

Leaving the Arbuc, whiter than a ghost, Lexa pushed herself against the nearest wall and looked at the sky, trying to see the stars above. But all she could see was a lifeless ocean of darkness.

 

 

– –

 

_ INT. THE COUNCIL ROOM – THE UNION / POLIS – UNKNOWN(1 MONTH AGO)  _

 

 

─ This coalition has no reason to be anymore ! The Mountain men are dead and with it, this coalition !

 

Whispers and voices were heard all around the room. Angry glances, scornful smirks. The old grudges made surface again.

And in this din, Lexa remembered three years ago...

 

 

**_3 years ago – Polis – FLASHBACK_ **

 

─ We're fighting each other when we should be united against our true enemy. Too much lives have been lost. Too much blood has been spilled. Grounders blood. Our blood. But it's time to make them bleed ! _Jus Drein Jus Daun  !_

─ _'Jus Drein Jus Daun  ! Jus Drein Jus Daun  ! Jus Drein Jus Daun  !'_

 

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

 

\--

 

The alliance between the twelve clans almost failed when the Queen of the Ice Nation tortured and killed Costia, Lexa's loved one, trying to find informations on her true motives about the alliance.

Thinking she was only craving for more power.

After several days of pain and mourning, after the fire of revenge burning her veins had decreased... Refusing to make the same mistakes than her predecessors, Lexa maintained and formed the alliance of the twelve clans.

She only asked one thing.. That the Queen of the Ice Nation was banished from the Coalition.

She had paid a high price for this alliance. For this coalition to exist. The price of love.

And now, how ironic it was to realize that the same coalition was going to vanish for the same price.

 

─ _em pleni!_ The coalition has every reason to still be. The Mountain is dead yes, but when an enemy falls, another one rises. Sometimes stronger than the one before. We are strong because we are a coalition. Because we fight together and not one another.

─ The Commander's right. Our army can destroy the Sky people if we attack them now, before they get stronger !

─ No ! The Skaikru aren't our enemy.

Disagreements raised all around.

 

─ The Sky people aren't Grounders ! They are more like the Maunon . And they destroyed them ! We have to take them down before they get stronger and increase their population.

─ They are different from the Mountain men. And a truce has been made before. It will happen again. We have nothing to fear from them.

 

But Lexa wasn't so sure of that... She remembered the look on Clarke's face. She remembered.

 

 

–

 

_INT. THE UNION / POLIS – AFTERNOON( LESS THAN 1 WEEK AGO)_

 

Almost two months later and a few heated discussions with the leaders of the twelve, something came up at the gates of Polis.

More like someone.

Lexa didn't expect to see Clarke. To be honest, she didn't know what to expect actually. After everything she heard about her, she now could see how different Clarke was. Still beautiful. Stronger but darker. She has lost a lot. ' _She lost the stars in her eyes_ ', she thought to herself before brushing this away.

 

They met in the hall of the Union, where the council and important political and social meetings were located.

 

─ Clarke.

She had hard time to find her voice. Still not sure if she could trust her eyes and let alone her heart.

─ Commander.

Clarke's voice was cold. No expression on her face. No emotion, nothing.

 

With a wave of her head, Lexa invited Clarke to follow her. Clarke only nodded and conceded. The Commander led them at the top of the building. She wanted to offer the view of her city to Clarke. She had thought about it the night she asked her to come with her to Polis. It felt like an eternity...

They said nothing for a moment, looking forward, the sun was going down behind the horizon.

 

─ I'm glad you're here, Clarke.

It came out in a whisper. She didn't know what to say, why she said that. But it was the truth. Saying she was sorry ? It wouldn't change anything. She was, but she would do the same choice. Her people. It wouldn't change anything to say sorry again.

Clarke said nothing for a moment, then turned to look at the Commander.

─ I'm here to offer an alliance.

Lexa was taken aback but kept a straight face.

─ I'm listening.

─ I would like an audience with the coalition of the twelve clans.

Lexa was surprised of how confident she spoke. She nodded to Clarke.

─ It can be done. When do you want to...

─ As soon as possible, Commander.

 

Hearing Clarke used her title like that when there were only the two of them made something ache inside of her.

─ In two days then. We have a meeting planned. Meanwhile, you can stay here, we have guest rooms.

─ It won't be necessary. I will stay in the city. I will see you in two days.

 

For a moment, Lexa thought she saw something familiar in her eyes, something to hold on to...

Something in the blue of her eyes.... but just like that it was gone and the warm blue turned into an ice one.

─ Commander.

And with that, Clarke left Lexa alone, wrapped in the darkness of the falling night.

 

This night, she couldn't sleep. Her encounter with Clarke replaying in her mind and wondering where she could be right now. Was she alone ? Did Kane or someone else of the Skaikru was with her ? Polis was a safe city, and Clarke had nothing to fear in its walls. She was now a legend. People probably admired her, maybe feared her but she won their respect.

 

 

\--

 

_INT. THE COUNCIL ROOM – THE UNION / POLIS – MORNING(3 DAYS AGO)_

 

The second time she saw Clarke it was in the Council's room.

She had asked Indra to escort Clarke there because she had something to do before the meeting. Once she took her rightful place among the twelve, Lexa nodded to Clarke to come closer and stand in the middle of the room.

Lexa noticed the curious look on Clarke's face as she glanced around the room, studying the faces of the twelve who were siting both her sides and behind. Only Lexa was in front of her. The arrangement of the seats had the shape of a triangle.

 

─ Clarke kom Skaikru, you asked for this meeting to happen because you have an offer to make in front of the coalition. _shish op. (speak)_

Lexa gave her a reassurant look and waited for her to speak.

 

─ Ai laik Clarke kom Skaikru, as you know we killed the Maunon and we have now the control of the Mountain. All the technology, supplies, weapons.

The air became thick. there were some gnashing of teeth amoung the twelve but Lexa only had eyes for Clarke and tried to understand what she was trying to say. Their eyes met, waiting for the next move.

 

─ If I came here it's to offer an alliance between the Skaikru and the coalition of the twelve.

─ And why should we accept to be in an alliance with the Skaikru ? You know nothing of our ways, girl.

It was Berun, the current leader of the Ice Nation in the Coalition, who asked.

─ I know we erased a powerful enemy in less than 2 months we've been on the ground when you couldn't do it in what.. ? Years ?

─ _Strik skrish ! (little shit)_

And he spitted at her feet. Lexa cast him a dark glance and dared him to do it again before she spoke.

 

─ So, what you're saying is that you would like to make an official truce between your people and ours ?

─ No. I would like to be a part of the coalition.

The reaction was fast and noisy.

─ _Nowe ! (No way)_ No Skaikru will enter the coalition of the twelve !

─ I will not be in an alliance with the Skaikru !

─ _emo laik baga ! (they're the enemy)_

 

Both women were looking at each other, trying to read the other. Lexa felt her blood running through her veins.

She had to bring some calm in the room before she could speak again.

─ This is a serious offer, Clarke. You do understand than to be part of this coalition, you will need to convince the twelve ?

 

An alliance was possible, of course. But being part of the Grounders' coalition was something else. Lexa was septical about this and doubted she could convince the twelve to allow it.

─ I understand, Commander.

Clarke turned around and looked at the other leaders.

─ Now you must understand this is for the best, for all of you. I'm here to make an offer, not to ask your permission.

One of the twelve was reaching for his blade when Lexa interjected.

─ Clarke. You should be careful with your words.

Lexa warned her.

─ I apologize if I did offend one of you. I only speak the truth. The Skaikru are not your enemies. For now. And they won't be if you agree to this new alliance and place in the coalition. Now, keep in mind that we have access to all technologies Mount Weather had. And the one we brought from the Ark. Keep in mind that the Mountain launched a missile that killed almost all of your past leaders and keep in mind that it is now the Skaikru who have control of it.

 

He was fast. Clarke didn't see him coming, neither did Lexa, but it wasn't a surprise after what she said.

A knife on her throat, Clarke could feel the cold blade on her skin but she didn't show fear.

─ I'm going to end your life right now and with that your crazy offer of an alliance and we will burn your people alive if they try something.

 

Lexa was now standing behind him, her hand on her knife.

─ Let her go, Nin. _Nau (now)._

She could feel a drop of sweat running along her spine. The situation was getting ugly. She didn't expect Clarke to say something like that. But yet, she didn't expect Clarke to kill everyone in the moutain either. She was different now. She paid the price too.

─ You should listen the Commander. If something happens to me and my people don't hear from me in twenty minutes, they have the order to launch a missile on Polis.

 

The silence was hard, brutal. Nin let go of Clarke and get back to his seat. Lexa and Clarke were the only ones in the middle of the room, not so far from each other.

─ You're ready to send a missile on Polis, Clarke ? There're thousands of people living here. You're not serious.

Clarke took a step forward.

─ I am. It's not personal.

She tried to find the lie in her eyes. She tried to see behind the mask. She could only clench her jaw. Clarke showed no sign of weakness, no sign of fear, no emotion.

Lexa found her way back to her chair and glanced towards the leaders.

─ An offer has been made. The coalition will give you an answer in 3 days, Clarke.

─ I have something else to say about the offer and why you should really accept this alliance, Commander.

Lexa nodded but something seemed out of place. Everything in this moment felt wrong.

 

─ The Mountain Men were a threat to you, now they're gone. And you may think that the Sky people are now the only enemy you could have. But you're wrong. There's a new threat rising across the sea. Far more dangerous that everything you know. More deadly and rutheless than anything you can imagine.

 

Silence filled the room.

─ What are you talking about ? What enemy ? Asked Nin.

─ I'm talking about the same enemy who caused the apocalypse on Earth. It is not human. It only has one purpose : the extinction of the human race on the ground.

─ How can you know that, Clarke ?

Lexa was tensed.

 

She knew things about the time before the dead lands. The remains of the past were here to attest of the destruction and the life before. That's why the simple idea that this threat could strike again gave her serious worries.

─ For a month, I traveled the lands and met people. Some of them gave me informations and with my people, who have now every informations gathered by Mount Weather and our technology from the Ark, we have been able to locate the source. It's across the sea, beyond the dead land and beyond the city of light.

─ The city of light ? It's a myth, huffed Nin.

─ It's not. But it's not a city. It's a field of solar panels that serve to generate power.

─ So, you're saying something is planning to kill us all from accross the sea ? How ?

─ Nuclear war. The life on the ground will be impossible for years, maybe a century. Even if we have important DNA mutations from our exposure to the residual radiations. We won't be able to survive this amount of radiation.

─ And what do you suggest to do, Clarke ?

─ My people can find a way to neutralize the entity controlling this and annihilate the threat once for all. We are your only chance to survive this war.

─ If you don't do anything to stop that, you will die too.

Nin was more than nervous now, you could hear it in his voice.

─ You forget we have Mount Weather now. It is built to survive a nuclear war. It did it before, it will do it again. The Sky people are used to live between four walls, we are survivors and our capacity to survive the radiation is stronger than the Grounders. We would be able to walk on the ground sooner.

 

Everyone was silent, thinking about Clarke's words.

 

─ Like I said, I'm here to offer an alliance with the Coalition. I'm here to give your people a chance to survive.

 

It was the occasion to keep the twelve united in a common goal, once again. A common enemy that will erase their differences, their grudges. The Coalition was fragile but this could be the fight that will change everything for them and allow the Skaikru to become part of it and it could work.

─ I hear you, Clarke. And if the threat is real, this alliance could be more than necessary for all of us. Grounders and Sky people.

 

Lexa got agreements from the leaders, some concerned looks but Clarke dropped a hard news and the issues were important.

─ One last thing.. The offer will stand at one condition.

Clarke looked at the leaders.

─ Dismissal. You will have to find a new Commander.

Facing Lexa again.

─ The Sky people will not share an alliance with the leader who betrayed us at the first place.

 

If words could kill... But it was exactly what she did when she said those words. She asked for Lexa's death.

For a moment, the time seemed to stop, she felt a cold and deep shiver running through her body. Did she really intend to ask that ?

She heard Indra cursed and ready to jump at Clarke's throat but she stopped her when Indra was by her side.

─ Don't.

 

The coalition talked and exchanged worried looks, waiting for the Commander to say or do something. ' _This alliance will cost you your life, Heda_.' Gustus was right, she thought.

Lexa stood up and every leaders did the same. She held her head higher, her hand on her sword and showed no emotion. She looked right into Clarke's eyes.

─ The coalition will give your an answer in three days.

 

 

–

 

_EXT. ON THE COAST / NEAR OF POLIS – AFTERNOON (PRESENT)_

 

The water had now reached her chin. The end was near, but she wasn't afraid. She did what she had to do as Commander and she has been strong for her people.

She couldn't see those who were behind her, on the shore, because she was facing the horizon. Blue and wide with the sun on her face, burning her skin.

She couldn't cry. Not yet. She will wait for the sea to drown her tears in it. For all these years, she will let go in the last minute of her life. But not yet.

 

 

–

 

_INT. THE COMMANDER LEXA'S ROOM / POLIS – AFTERNOON(2 DAYS AGO)_

 

─ Heda, the coalition has to deliver an answer in 2 days. This is madness, we can't accept this offer.

Indra was standing in front of her, her hand on her sword and worry on her face.

They were arguing about Clarke's speech. Indra told to Lexa she should have let her kill the girl when she asked for, months ago.

 

─ This is bigger than me, Indra. The threat...

─ We don't even know if the threat is real, Heda ! She could lie to force the coalition to take the deal.

Lexa had thought of that but she couldn't imagine Clarke lie about this. But Indra made a point. She needed to know if the threat was real. She went to the window of her room, giving her back to her trusted general.

 

─ Indra, I need you to bring me Clarke. I need to talk to her.

─ Yes, Heda.

She bowed her head, even if Lexa couldn't see it. And started to leave.

─ And Indra ?

Lexa turned her head to look at her.

─ Clarke is still our guest.

It came out with a small smirk as she arched an eyebrow. Indra bowed her head again, and left. Lexa was sure she heard her general whisper a few curses.

 

 

A moment later, Clarke was at her door.

─ Thank you Indra, you can leave us now.

Lexa turned and walked to her desk, to serve herself a drink.

─ Are you thirsty, Clarke ?

─ No, thanks.

 

She took a sip of water, Clarke a few steps behind her.

─ You asked for me ?

─ Indeed.

 

A few minutes passed before she turned to face Clarke. The blonde was wandering around, watching the stuffs in Lexa's room. Her attention was caught by a painting behind a chair. Clarke moved it to have a better view.

─ It's amazing.. Whispered Clarke.

─ Thank you.

Lexa's voice startled her. She was now next to her. If the proximity made her feel something, she didn't show it.

─ Who is she ?

─ Costia.

A minute of silence settled between them before Clarke spoke again.

─ She was beautiful.

─ I wanted to remember her smile.

Lexa reached her desk again and started to look for something.

─ Who did the painting ?

─ I did.

─ Really ?!

It came out genuinely, and it was the first time Lexa heard this in Clarke's voice. It made her smile. But the reality of the moment made it fade away very quickly.

 

─ It was a long time ago.

Clarke put the chair back to its place and walked towards Lexa. It was hard to know what the blonde could feel at this moment. What she was thinking.

─ What do you want, Clarke ?

─ What do I want ? It's you who asked for me to be here, Lexa.

The Commander stopped right in front of her.

─ What do you try to do with the Coalition, with your request ?

Clarke didn't move.

─ I thought I have been clear about that yesterday.

─ Do you hate me so much that you want my death ?

─ Emotions are weakness, Lexa. You taught me well.

She said nothing. Her eyes locked with Clarke's.

─ This is not personal.

─ Yes it is, Clarke.

The air between them was thick and Lexa could feel Clarke's breath on her lips. After a moment, Lexa stepped back and took something on her desk.

─ I need to know if the threat is real.

Clarke huffed.

─ You don't believe me, do you ?

─ Once I told you that I did trust you, Clarke.

She faced the blonde again, few inches away.

─ I still do.

Clarke said nothing but her eyes flickered for a moment.

─ I wish I could say the same.

Lexa closed briefly her eyes.

─ The threat is real... This is serious, Lexa. And we don't have much time.

 

She took the blonde's hands in hers and it surprised Clarke. It was at this moment that she could read her again. A moment of human connection...

─ Whatever happens, I know you will survive this, Clarke. You're probably the strongest person than I have ever met.

─Lexa...

─ Do whatever it takes to protect your people and...

She paused a second, before catching herself.

─ The coalition is fragile. The clans have old grudges, and this alliance holds only because they're fighting a common enemy.

She squeezed Clarke's hands.

─ Be careful with who you trust, Clarke. Trust is a luxury that a leader can't afford easily. It could cost you your life.

 

Lexa let go of her hands and called Indra. Clarke needed a few seconds to regain control of her emotions and face the two women.

─ Heda.

─ Indra, I need you to send a message to the coalition. Ask them to meet me at the Union tomorrow morning.

Clarke joined them.

─ Commander, if we're done...

─ We are.

They were back to square one. Cold and showing no emotion.

─ Indra, please escort Clarke on your way out.

Both women left the room and Lexa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 

 

–

 

_INT. THE COUNCIL'S ROOM – THE UNION/ POLIS – MORNING(PRESENT)_

 

The coalition were reunited in a complete silence when Clarke arrived. Lexa had locked eyes with her the moment she was there. An invisible mask on Clarke's face.

 

─ Clarke of the Sky people, the coalition has made its decision regarding your resquest....

The commander waited a moment, her eyes still on the blonde before her gaze fell slowly on the ground. She briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She stood up and then all leaders of the clans did the same. Clarke step black slightly.

 

─ The coalition of the Twelve accept your request for an alliance with the Sky people. No harm will be made to your people, they will suffer no attack from Grounders clans. The Trigeda will share their land with the Sky people as long as the Sky people will respect some ground's rules.

Lexa's voice was strong and clear. The voice of a leader. Clarkes nodded.

─ About your position in the coalition, many of the twelve were against...

Clarke had a quick jaw's movement but Lexa catched it.

─ But your request is legitimate. You are now on the ground and it makes you Grounders.... Like us.

Nin huffed his disagreement and Indra made a face.

─ You will have to learn how works this coalition.

She turned a her head slightly on her left side to see her first general.

─ Indra will help you with that.

Clarke could see that Indra was reluctant about this, and so was she. But the blonde stepped forward.

─ Thank you. I appreciate the offer of the Trikru to share their land with us. My people will be respectful of your land and your rules.

She stopped and took a look around.

─ What decision has been made about finding a new Commander ?

Clarke tried to avoid Lexa's eyes but had to look ahead when she heared her voice.

─ Regarding to the imminent threat and the risk for all Grounders, the coalition couldn't deny your last request.

 

Lexa glanced both of her side and nodded to every leaders of the coalition, she then took her long sword and so did the leaders.

Extending her right arm, she crossed steel with the sword of the leader of the boat people, to her right, and the leader did the same with the one to her right... In a fluid and circular movement, the last leader to her left, Berun of the ice nation, crossed his ax with her sword.

 

─ Ai Heda Leksa kom Trikru, accept the last fight. Because my time as commander comes to an end, my spirit will find the new Heda.

Lexa cut her right hand with her sword and Indra kneeled before her.

─ Indra, first general of the Trikru, you will lead until the new Commander is called.

Lexa gave her sword to Indra and she stood up, bowing her head. With her bleeding hand, she took off her commander's spaulder and put it in Indra's hands as well.

The former heda could see emotions in the eyes of the woman before her. Indra was tough, loyal and if she was honest with herself, she was one of those few people, with Anya and Gustus, she could called a friend. Her eyes fell on Clarke. ' _Be strong_ ' Gustus's voice echoing in her head when she looked at her.

With a last glance on the coalition she built, Lexa walked to the door, leaving on the sounds of «  _Heda_ » when she passed the leaders on her sides.

 

 

–

 

_EXT. ON THE COAST / NEAR OF POLIS – AFTERNOON(LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO)_

 

It has been a walk of two hours. The twelve leaders were here to assist at Lexa's last fight. The Woods clan was also here. Not all of them of course, because this decision has been made in a three days. Their face were covered with red warpaint instead of the usual black color. And it was the same for Lexa.

 

Nin, leader of the Falls clan, stopped before her.

─ Heda Leksa, your last fight has arrived. You will face it and when the time comes, you will let the death embrace your body and with your last breath, your spirit will fly away to find the new Commander.

The tall man stepped back and joined the other leaders. Lexa turned around and faced her people. She could feel her heart tighten itself but she could still hear Gustus's voice in her head.

─ It was an honor to lead you. The Trikru has the deepest roots to remember and keep us grounded and the highest trees to draw our strength from the sun. _Trigeda ste stelt kom tri, tri ste stelt kom trigeda. (The tree hides the forest, the forest hides the tree.)_

─ _'Trigeda ste stelt kom tri, tri ste stelt kom trigeda_ ' !

The Woods clan kneeled one last time before their Heda.

─ _Gyon op.(Get up)_

 

Indra came to stand next to her. Lexa took her knife and both women faced each other. She cut Indra's hand and then hers before holding them together, clenching their arms.

─ Indra kom Trikru, first general, you are now the one to lead our people until the new commander is called.

Indra nodded and was startled when Lexa tighten their embrace in what could look like a hug. In a whisper, the commander spoke few words to Indra.

─ Lead well, be strong.

When she stepped back, Indra's eyes were teary but her face showed no weakness, only strength and honor. She gave her last words to her people and then she and Indra joined the twelve leaders who stood by the shore.

 

They were all in line, side by side and Indra took her place among them, next to Clarke. Luna, the leader of the boat clan, stepped foward and talked.

─ It's time.

Lexa nodded slightly, showing no fear, ready to fulfill her destiny. Luna came to her and took off the Commander symbol on her forehead, between her eyes, then step back to her previous place, in the line.

Nin took off her gloves, Berun ripped off her coat with a smirk and Lexa had to clench her jaw. The others did the same and took off something on the Commander.

When it was Clarke's turn, Lexa's heartbeat increased but she still kept her emotions in check. And so did the blonde. She was now standing in front of her, with only her pants, her knife still in its holster, her commander's spaulder and a grey shirt.

Clarke's eyes were deep inside hers and when she stepped a little closer, Lexa could feel her warmth radiating from her close body. She couldn't look away but she noticed the blonde's hand coming between them. None of them dared to even blink an eye...

 

She felt Clarke grabbed the border of her pants with one hand and for a moment she thought the blonde was going to take it off but instead she felt the cold blade on her belly when Clarke brought up her knife right above her heart. She didn't flinched, she didn't looked away. She knew too well the message behind her gesture.

Of course, Lexa wondered if Clarke wanted to plunge the knife in her heart. She did asked her once, the day of the truce between her people and the skaikru, the day she thought Clarke wanted to poison her, the day Gustus died because he wanted to protect her from this alliance...

Everything came back in her mind. Betrayal, death and sacrifice. Her past was full of it. ' _The past of a leader. The life of a leader_ ', she thought.

 

─ And now, Clarke, do you want to plunge the knife in my heart ?

─ I have so many reasons to do so, Lexa.

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

─ But only one reason to not to.

It came out in a whisper.

She stepped back a little and this time, Lexa could see tears forming in her eyes.

─ _May we meet again._

And then, Clarke turned around and joined the other leaders.

She had hard time to swallow back her emotions but seeing Indra coming closer gave her the push she needed. She was still the Commander and she had to show strength, until the end. A mutual recognation and a nodd of respect and Indra took off the Commander's spaulder.

 

Lexa was now escorted by two grounders and attached to a tree that was five or six meters away from the shore. The water was cold and without her boots she cut her foot on a sharp thing while she was led there. She knew her blood would attract predators faster maybe than the tide. No matter what came first, she was ready to face it. Once the grounders had secured the rope, they left and reached the shore again while the water started to rise.

Lexa was left alone, facing the horizon and her destiny.

 

 

–

 

_EXT. ON THE COAST / NEAR OF POLIS – AFTERNOON (PRESENT)_

 

When the first wave washed her face, it was a relief for her burning skin. But the relief left with the third wave. Now, she was fighting to catch air when the water lower before the next wave... But soon, came her last chance.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax her body like Anya teached her once.

Anya.

Lexa closed her eyes and started to remember her mentor.

 

–

 

**_Years ago – FLASHBACK_ **

 

─ Stop fighting with your body and start to use your spirit, Lexa.

It was at the end of winter, Anya had insisted to bring Lexa to the river. It was cold, so cold that the water had frozen on the berge.

─ If I stop moving, I will freeze, Anya.

Lexa was clenching her jaw, while chattering her teeth. Her mentor picked up a branch on the ground and tried to hit Lexa with it.

─ Stop moving, I said. Stop dodging.

─ What do you want me to do ? Let you hit me while I'm dying from cold ?!

─ Listen to me carefully. It could save your life one day.

The young girl stopped moving and listened to Anya.

─ Sometimes, you will have to take blows, sometimes you will have to stand still and show nothing. As a warrior, your body is a weapon but it's not the only one you have.

─ We have swords, and knives.

Anya nodded.

─ Yes, but I'm not talking about that. Your best weapon is your mind.

Lexa frowned.

─ See, while I'm talking to you, your mind is focused on my voice, on what I'm saying and your body stopped to tremble. You forgot about the cold water.

Lexa realized her mentor was right and it amazed her. But she was starting to feel the cold again when she thought about it.

─ How can I... control my mind ?

─ You can control your mind with practice, perseverance and meditation.

─ How can meditation be the way of warriors ?

─ Sometimes the best move is to not move at all.

On these words, Anya hit Lexa with the branch and the young girl didn't move but the cold was still present in her mind.

─ I'm freezing, Anya.

─ Focus.

She hit her another time.

─ On what ? All I can think it's how cold the wa..water is.

She hit her again.

─ Your mind is one of the two powerful strength you have. Use it, control it.

─ What is the other powerful strength ?

 

Anya used the branch to point above Lexa's heart.

─ This. This is the other one.

─ Boobs ?

Anya's face cracked into a smile and hit Lexa on the head, even if the young girl was now laughing.

After a moment, Lexa regained her focus.

─ Which one is the strongest ? Head or heart ?

Anya took a moment before answering her question.

─ It depends.

─ On what ?

─ On the moment.

─ And how do we know which one we have to use ?

Anya stayed silent for a minute.

─ You will know.

─ How ?

Her mentor frowned but she could see Lexa was genuinely asking questions to learn.

─ It will be the one you don't want to listen.

─ You mean we can't use both at the same time ?

─ Rarely. Sometimes your heart will tell you to do things, stupid things, without thinking of consequences. That's when you will have to use your head. Because emotions are weakness in the face of danger, and to our survival.

Lexa nodded.

─ And sometimes your head will try to keep you away from living. Because it's safer, more rational. That's when you will have to remember your heart, and let its strength rise and warm your soul with every heartbeat.

 

Anya extanded her hand to Lexa who grabbed it and pulled her out of the cold water.

─ When you will find the balance between your head and your heart, you will be wise and strong. You will have ice in your veins and fire in your heart and nothing will stop you.

 

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

 

\--

 

Lexa didn't know how long she could keep her last breath but it didn't matter. When she felt something sharp plunge into her leg, she opened her mouth and let the life leave her body, freeing her spirit to find the new Heda.

'  _Ai gonplei ste odon_ ' she thought...and then ' _May we meet again._ '

At the surface, the water had changed color and with every dying waves on the shore, the coalition received the price of blood.


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is now part of the coalition.  
> But at what cost?

 

_ **EXT. ON THE COAST / NEAR OF POLIS – AFTERNOON** _

 

 

The Woods clan and the coalition started to leave the coast to join Polis before the nightfall, but Clarke kept her eyes on the horizon for a moment.

 _'So vast, wild and yet appealling'_ she thought.

She dared to look down and while the waves were swallowed by the sand, they gave to it this particular copper color due to blood.

_'Lexa's blood..'_

She could almost taste it. Except the one she had in her mouth was the one from her lower lip.

 

 

─ You bleed for nothing.

The voice came from behind and it startled her. She turned her head to see the leader of the Boat clan, Luna.

 

─ What ?

Clarke tried to keep her emotions out of her voice but it was the exact same words Lexa spoke to her the night she took Finn's life... Too much parallels all of sudden.

 

─ Your lip is bleeding.

The woman was beautiful. As tall as Clarke, she had brown hair with copper tint. Her eyes were a deep brown with amber sparks.

 

Clarke glanced a last time to the horizon and more for herself, she whispered.

─ Blood must have blood.

 

 

─ Let's hope this new alliance is worth the price we've paid. We've lost a great Heda today. Lexa was the Coalition. She kept the clans united and brought us peace, so fragile it can be, but peace nonetheless.

 

She felt sick. Something inside of her was torn. But she did what she had to do to survive and it wasn't personal. It wasn't...

Luna said nothing more and started to walk away.

Clarke followed a few seconds later and walked her way back to Polis.

 

 

–

 

_ **INT. THE ARBUC / POLIS – NIGHT** _

 

 

She pushed the door of the Arbuc. Bellamy was there, sitting at the same table he's been sitting for a couple of days since they came in Polis. Clarke sat next to him and took a sip of whatever was his drink.

 

 

─ You ok ?

 

The question was genuine but Clarke couldn't stop thinking it was a stupid question. How could she be ever _'ok'_ again ? Maybe she needed time. But right now, all she needed was Monty's moonshine.

 

─ Where're the others ?

 

The Arbuc was a good place. Their new friend didn't lie about that.

 

─ At the place. We should go and start talking about what we have to do next.

 

Clarke nodded. Bellamy could see that his friend was a miles away from here. She wasn't the same since that day at Mount Weather... Or even before that. He couldn't tell if the events made her stronger or if she was already that strong. Then he remembered Lincoln's words about his sister. ' _She was already strong'._ And so was Clarke. She had always been strong. But she had closed her heart now and it seemed she lived only to serve her people since then. And for that, she reminded him of Lexa.

 

 

–

 

 

_ **INT. THE PLACE / POLIS – NIGHT** _

 

 

Monty gave his moonshine to Clarke who drank directly from the bottle.

 

─ There's a new meeting at the Union, tomorrow morning. They will expect you to be there, now that the Skaikru is part of the Coalition.

 

Clarke put the bottle on the table next to her and turned to look at Echo.

 

─ Who told you that ?

─ You know who. Berun is loyal to my family. They will want to know your plan about the new threat.

─ And I will tell them.

 

Clarke stepped into Echo's personal space. Her blue eyes as sharp as a knife.

 

─ But I need to be sure that _our_ deal will be respected.

 

Echo held her gaze, defiantly.

─ It will. You have my blood oath.

 

Bellamy came behind Echo and put his hand down her back.

─ As long as everyone keeps their word, it will be ok. Now, let's eat. We have a long day tomorrow.

 

─ I'm gonna call Raven, let them know everything's alright.

─ Thanks, Monty.

 

Clarke patted him on his shoulder and joined Bellamy and Echo.

 

 

–

 

_ **EXT. THE PLACE / POLIS – LATER THAT NIGHT** _

 

 

 

Clarke was sitting on the roof. She liked to watch the city of Polis at night. All those lights, burning flames and colors, people living their lives, like they should do. Like she wished she could do. But it was an old dream, washed away by the blood of the hundred lives she took. She never wanted that. Never wanted to be a leader. It just happened. She was just being herself and now there she was. Her hand passed over her father's watch on her wrist while she looked at the sky.

She loved her father. He was a good man. A man of heart. And he died because of that.

He's been floated and his body probably burned in the atmosphere, like a shooting star...

 

She should have been dead too. So many times. But she was still here. Alive. Doing everything she could to keep them alive. She was here and they were gone.

 

Her hand slipped into her pocket and pulled out something. Her hand was tightly closed on it.

 _'You're born for this, Clarke.'_ Lexa's voice echoing in her head.

Lexa always believed in Clarke. She gave her more confidence and she was there for her. Well, as much as she could be due to her role as Commander.

' _Same as me._ ' She lived and died for her people, she thought. That was their way.

She didn't realize she was crying until she heard steps behind her back. She dried her eyes and put the object in her pocket again.

 

─ I missed Polis. I used to come here every year, for the colors festival.

Echo sat next to her.

 

─ The colors festival ?

Echo nodded. She pointed a place with a huge tree.

 

─ See, this tree ? At its roots, there's a plate of steel with inscriptions on it. It's a memorial. From the time before the bombs. Every year, we open it and celebrate the fact we survived. It's the occasion to erase all differences and conflicts between clans and nations for three days. There's food, music, games and the last night there's the dance of fire.

 

Clarke could see the woman was lost in thoughts, like she was reliving moments from her past.

 

─ Sounds great. We had something like that on the Ark. Unity Day. But without the fire, I'm afraid.

 

Echo picked up a stone on the floor and played with it. They said nothing for several minutes before Echo spoke again.

 

─ There's a game called _'Java kom skai'._ You throw a spear as high as you can into the sky and you wait for it to hit the ground just next to you without moving.

─ What for ?

─ It's to show your courage and your skills as a warrior. I did it every year since I was twelve. When my sister reached this age she entered the game as well. We ended up to face each other for the first place. She threw her spear just a second before I did. It went high above. When her spear started to fall down, there was a gust of wind and her weapon was deviated.. Just a little bit but it was enough to change the path. I saw it too late, the spear was going to kill her. I knew she wouldn't dare to move, she was too proud for that... She would rather die. I started to run to push her out of the way, even if I knew I couldn't reach her in time.

 

Echo stopped her story and a sad smile appeared on her face. Clarke could barely see it.

 

─ I'm sorry for your sister.

─ Why ? Nia didn't die. Someone pushed her away and saved her life.

 

Echo threw the stone she had in her hand over the edge.

 

─ Lexa did.

 

Clarke said nothing. She couldn't help but feel anger build inside of her.

 

─ I was grateful to her but Nia... She felt humaliated and since that day, she vowed her life to ruin Lexa's.

 

Echo let out a laugh and Clarke cast her a hard gaze.

 

─ How is that funny ?

─ It's not. It's ironic. Because Lexa saved Nia's life, she cursed her own without knowing. I guess she regretted after that. She didn't even know that it was because of my sister that you asked for her death.

 

The city lights, the flames, were dancing in Clarke's eyes. She couldn't bear to look at the woman next to her. Her hand ended up in her pocket again, holding on the last thing Lexa gave her two nights ago.

 

 

–

 

_ **INT. THE COUNCIL'S ROOM - THE UNION / POLIS – MORNING** _

 

 

 

─ Our only chance against ALIE it's if we fight together. To beat it we need our technology and your knowledge of this world.

 

She has said the same thing to Anya, to convince her to talk to the Commander and have a truce. Lexa's seat was now occupied by Indra and the woman wasn't too found of Clarke, especially after what she did.

 

─ You mean we should send our people on the field, risk their lives, while you'll be in your mountain, using your precious technology ? Asked Nin.

 

─ It's not what I said. Our enemy isn't made of flesh. We can't go there and knock to its door with our guns and swords. ALIE is clever, logical and she has eyes everywhere.

─ What do you mean by 'eyes everywhere' ? Spies ?

 

It was the first time since the beginning of the meeting that Indra spoke to her.

 

─ Sort of. Drones. Drones are flying robots capable of recording images, collect data and some of them have lethal devices.

─ Do you have a solution to neutralize them ?

 

Clarke turned to look at Luna.

─ We're working on it. Some of my people met a group of nomads, on the border of the dead zone. They had one of these drones. It was broken and in a poor shape but our engineers were able to fix it and find useful informations about the source and the data it has collected.

─ So, what do you need from us ?

 

The leader of the boat clan was focused on Clarke. She couldn't place the strange feeling she had about this woman, her eyes made her unconfortable somehow and yet they seemed familiar.

 

─ We're gonna have to reach the island where's ALIE is located, find the mainframe and desactivate the artificial intelligence. This is a mission for a small group. The less we will be, the better it will be to stay under the radar.

 

─ And how do you plan to reach the island without being seen by the drones ?

 

─ That's where your skills and knowledge come into play. We will be able to reach the island only if we can shut down the power long enough for the team to infiltrate the house and go to the fifth level, where ALIE has her servers.

─ How do we do that ?

 

Clarke opened a map on the table in front of them.

─ We've located three hot spots, here on this mountain, here and here.

Nin put his hands on the table and watched closely the spots.

─ What do we find there ?

─ There's nothing there, hissed Indra.

Clarke nodded.

─ Not yet. We have to install a device at each spots.

The blonde started to draw a line between two spots and then connected the third spot.

Luna frowned and pointed something on the map.

─ The island is in the triangle you just drew.

─ Exactly, smiled Clarke.

Indra noticed it and it bothered her. So she acted like she always did and plunge her knife in the table and looked at Clarke.

─ And how _this_ will help to shut down the power of the island ?

─ It won't.

Clarke almost expected to see smoke getting out of Indra's nose.

─ Those devices will interfere with the drones, to disable their communication system in this zone.

 

They talked about the plan for less than an hour. Nin, Elia of the Blood Tree clan and Iori of the Bayous clan were chosen to lead the three teams for the drones mission. Each spots being in their area, it was the logical choice. Each team will have two Sky people with them to install the devices.

 

─ I will make a call to my camp tonight to know if there's any news about ALIE or the drones.

I will get the last informations to you tomorrow morning.

 

Everyone started to leave the room and Clarke was gathering her map when Indra stopped next to her, saying nothing and waiting for Clarke to lift her head.

 

─ Is there anything else, Indra ?

Clarke's tone was a bit defiant, but she couldn't help. It was like nothing soft was left inside of her.

 

─ The Trikru will not forget what you did to win your place in the Coalition.

─ I did what I had to do.

─ Blood must have blood.

Clarke knew what Indra was referring too. Despite everything, Indra cared a lot about Lexa and respected her.

─I don't think Lexa would have agreed with that. She would have known that I...

─ But she's not here. You made sure of that.

Indra took a step closer but Clarke didn't move.

─ I'm not Lexa.

' _Clearly not._ ' Clarke thought. Her hand clenching into a fist on her side.

Indra started to leave when she stopped in her tracks.

─ And stay away from Luna.

Clarke was surprised by this warning and wanted to ask why but the woman was already gone.

 

 

–

 

_ **INT. THE PLACE / EXT. CITY OF POLIS – END OF THE DAY** _

 

 

Clarke spent most of the day with Monty, Bellamy and Echo, but she needed some space. Being around Echo right now reminded her what she had to do and what she will have to do soon enough.

 

─ I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or two, and I will give a call to Raven.

Bellamy walked to her friend and put his hand on Clarke's shoulder.

─ Be careful.

He handed her a gun but Clarke shook her head ' _no_ ' and put her hand on Lexa's dagger stuck in her belt.

─ It's ok, I already have something to protect myself.

 

He nodded and let his hand fall to his side.

─ See you later then. I will stay here with Echo and Monty in case we have an incoming call.

 

Once outside, Clarke took a deep breathe and let the fresh air fill her lungs. She started to walk along the street when she heard someone called her name.

 

─ Clarke, wait !

─ What is it, Monty ? Concerned in her voice.

 

─ Nothing. I just didn't want to stay alone with these two. Echo always gives me the look when she wants to be alone with Bellamy.

 

Clarke nodded.

They started to walk their way to the center of Polis, where shops and life were more dense. She was amazed of how the nature took possession of old and broken buildings, ruins. And how the Grounders made it their home. A perfect alliance.

 

Clarke and Monty became close friends after Mount Weather. They didn't need to talk about it, and it was a relief for both of them. A silent understanding.

Like an habit, they went to the Arbuc and after a few drinks, Clarke felt the need to walk again. She needed to go somewhere. She didn't know why or where. She just needed it.

 

─I need to be alone for a moment, Monty. She said, apologically. 

The young man nodded and gave her a soft smile.

─ I'm gonna stay here a little more. I think I could give some advices to this guy about moonshine.

 

 

She let her feet do the walking, she was lost in mind and didn't even know where she was when she stopped in front of what looked like a small forest ? She was still inside of Polis but it was different.

She wasn't sure if she could be here. It seemed special and nobody was there. She could barely hear the residual noise of the city.

 

She took a few steps forward and couldn't help but smiled. It felt so familiar, she saw trees all around her, sent of wild flowers on a breeze. She looked up to the sky and saw the brightest moon she ever saw. _'It's so beautiful.'_ she thought.

And that's when she remembered. It was exactly what she saw in her dreams when she was on the Ark. She drew it on the floor of her cell.

 

─ How... ? She whispered.

 

She felt her heart racing and bumping against her chest. Suddenly her legs weren't strong enough to carry her and she fell on her knees.

In this moment, she was not Clarke of the Sky people, destroyer of worlds. She wasn't a legend, she wasn't a leader... and everything that came with it.

Clarke's hands rested on the ground and she burried her fingers into it, like she was trying to hold on something real, trying to find her roots, her dream. ' _The ground, that's the dream_ ', she remembered.

She looked up to see the stars above and wondered if she could be able to dream ever again.

 

After a moment, she got up and dried her eyes, leaving some dirt on her cheeks due to the one she had on her hands. She had made a hole in the ground with her dagger and hands to burry what Lexa had given her the last night she saw her in her room. She had kept it the whole time in her pocket.

But the weight of it, in her heart, was too much to bear. And right now, she couldn't afford to be weak.

One day, if she could find the strength to dream again, she would come back here.

She made a promise to herself, taking the sky and trees for witnesses.

 

 

She moved to put her dagger in her belt when she heard steps behind. She whirled around, weapon in hand.

 

─ I'm sorry, I startled you.

Clarke recognized the gentle voice but didn't move.

─ It's ok. What do you want, Luna ?

Her voice was cold and her tone a bit harsh and she realized it when she saw the expression on the woman's face.

She let out a sigh and put her knife away.

─ I'm sorry. I think I'm tired and with what Indra said to me about you I guess I .. I'm sorry.

Luna nodded and then smiled at her before reaching for a tree a few steps on their left.

 

Clarke followed her with her eyes, curious. A few seconds later, the small forest started to glow from where Luna was, then it started to spread between the trees and soon, they bathed in a glowing blue light.

 

─ It's amazing...

She didn't heard Luna come back next to her until she spoke.

─ It is.It was my sister's favorite place when we came to Polis.

 

Luna started to walk between the trees and invited Clarke to follow her.

 

─ What did Indra tell you about me that made you so.. defensive ?

She should be on her guards but something with the leader of the boat clan made her comfortable somehow.

─ She told me to stay away from you.

─ And ?

─ And that's all. Indra doesn't like me very much, so she talks to me with the less words as possible.

 

The woman next to her let out a beautiful laugh.

─ Yes, Indra can be very...

─ Agressive, huffed Clarke.

─ I was gonna say protective.

Once again, the blonde didn't expected to hear this and neither to see the sad smile of Luna.

 

─ Why do you think she tries to protect me from you ?

Luna arched an eyebrow.

─ Why do you think she's trying to protect _you_  ?

 

The words sank into Clarke's mind and she froze. Luna noticed.

─ Protect you from me ? Why ? Why you ?

─ Lexa was my friend. The Woods clan and my clan were and still are friends beyond the coalition.

 

The woman saw that Clarke was listening carefully.

─ I knew Lexa since we were children. She used to come on our coast with her parents.

 

 _Her parents_. She never truly imagined Lexa beyond her role of Commander.. She seemed so strong even if sometimes she let herself being vulnerable with her...

 

─ Where are they now ?

─ Gone. They died a long time ago.

─ How ?

The question slipped from her lips before she could think about it. But Luna didn't seemed to care.

 

─ Killed by pauna, a beast in the..

─ I know what Pauna is.

The woman frowned while Clarke put the pieces together. She remembered how scared Lexa seemed to be when she heard the gorilla. And everything after that. ' _Leave me !_ ', ' _two are going to die instead of one_ '...

 

─ I saved Lexa from Pauna, few days after we met. She was hurt and she wanted me to leave her behind, to save my own life but I couldn't.

 

She didn't know why she was telling her that. She felt Luna's hand on her shoulder.

─ Like her parents.

 

They stopped walking and sat on a fallen tree.

─ How old was she ?

─ Eight years old.

─ It's young...

─ It is and it is not. Children are trained when they reach the age of 6.

 

Sometimes Clarke forgot they lived in a wild world and that was how they survived.

 

─ But Gustus took care of her and so did Anya.

Clarke felt sick and in a whisper she said.

─ They're dead. They all died because of me...

─ Why do you say that, Clarke ?

She fought the tears forming in her eyes and looked away.

─ Because it's the truth. Anya died because she wanted to bring me to Lexa and I refused and fought back and then I told her that we needed to work together if we wanted to defeat the Mountain men and she died because of me.

 

She clenched her hands into a fist and Luna said nothing.

─ Gustus died because he wanted to protect Lexa from the alliance between them and my people, he wanted to protect her from me and he's dead because of that.

 

She turned to look at Luna, her face lightened by the glowing forest.

─ She's dead because of me, Luna. I killed her...

It came out in barely a whisper.

 

She got up from the tree, turning her back to the woman who remained silent.

─ Indra is right to protect you from me. People die around me. I kill them in a way or another. No matter what happens, they all end up dead and I end up here, still alive and I don't even know why.

 

She looked up at the sky.

 

─ I never asked for this... I just wanted...

─ What did you want ?

Lexa asked her the same question and she still didn't know...

─ Nothing.

 

Luna passed by her side and stopped, turning her head to look at Clarke.

─ I need to talk to you. Before the meeting tomorrow morning.

─ Sure. Where do you want us to meet ?

─ There's a place where we can drink, the Arbuc. It's in the main street, down the...

─ I know where the Arbuc is, smiled Clarke.

─ Good. Tomorrow morning then.

 

The woman headed back to the city, leaving Clarke behind, alone in her thoughts.

 

 

 

– –

 

_ **INT. THE PLACE / POLIS – NIGHT** _

 

 

 

Clarke was on the radio with Raven, Bellamy, Echo and Monty next to her.

 

─ So, you're saying you found a noise ?

Raven huffed.

─ Yes but it's not just a noise, Clarke.

Monty got closer to talk to Raven.

─ It's a code.

Clarke watched Monty with questioning eyes.

─ A code for what ?

─ That's the thing. I'm trying to decrypt it. It's big and shitty. But..

─ But what, Raven ? Asked Bellamy.

─ I found something else in the code. It looks like a countdown, but I'm not sure.

Monty looked at Bellamy and Bellamy looked at Clarke.

─ Do you think it's for the missile ?

Clarke's voice shivered a little but no one noticed.

─ Perhaps.

─ Or maybe not, Raven. We will know more once the code will be broken.

─ I know that, Wick.

Clarke cleared her voice.

─ Sorry. The good news is that I have something for you when you'll be back. When do you plan to come back, we miss you guys.

─ I have a meeting tomorrow morning with the coalition, about the plan and to make the teams. I think we will stay one or two days more before heading back to the camp. Now that the time is maybe our worst enemy, we can't afford to waste a day...

─ Ok, but hurry up. Your mom is stalking me to have news about you.

Bellamy stepped closer.

─ Any news...?

He didn't need to say her name, Raven knew what he was asking for.

─ Not yet, B. But don't worry, I'm sure Octavia's alright. She's not alone.

─ Yeah.

Clarke gave him a reassurant smile.

─ Octavia is strong. If someone can survive out there, it's her.

Wick's voice brought them all in the reality of the moment.

─ Guys we have to end the transmission, the window is almost over.

─ Wick's right. Be careful and let us know when you're leaving Polis.

─ We will.

 

Clarke ended the conversation and walked to her bed to catch something in her bag.

 

─ How much time do we have ?

Clarke didn't answer to Echo, but Bellamy did.

─ We don't know. You heard Raven, they have to decrypt the message first.

But the woman didn't listen to him. She walked to Clarke and stopped just behind her.

─ How. much. Time ?

 

Seeing that Clarke didn't even bother to stop what she was doing, she caught her arm to force her to make eyes contact.

 

It's only when she felt the cold of a blade on her throat that Echo noticed the knife in Clarke's hand.

Both women were looking at each other without saying a word for what looked like minutes instead of seconds.

 

Bellamy came next to them and put his hand on Clarke's shoulder. She tensed under the contact and he took off his hand.

 

─ Clarke... Echo is not our enemy. Time is.

 

She lowered her hand and put the dagger back in her belt, never breaking eyes contact with Echo.

 

─ I don't know how much time we have.

 

Clarke stepped away and walked to the table and poured herself a drink.

─ Days... Weeks... Months.. I don't know.

She emptied her glass of moonshine. Echo and Bellamy were standing on the other side of the table, while Monty was sitting on his bed, watching his friend fight her worst enemy. Herself.

 

─ Is everything ready for tomorrow ?

Echo nodded to Clarke. The blonde took the bottle in her hand.

─ Monty, you will come with me to the meeting.

─ Me ?

─ Him ? I thought you wanted me to..

Clarke looked at Monty and Bellamy and he stopped talking. Clarke was tired of talking. Tired of thinking. She just wanted to lie down and it was what she did, taking the bottle with her.

 

 

– –

 

_ **INT. THE PLACE / POLIS – MORNING** _

 

─ Wake up, Monty.

─ Less water...

─ Monty !

Clarke poked the boy in the ribs.

─ What ?!

─ Shhh. Calm down and get up.

─ It's not even daylight, Clarke. What the...

─ Shut up and get dressed.

She winked at him and put her bag on her shoulder.

 

 

 

_ **INT. THE ARBUC / POLIS – MORNING** _

 

Clarke and Monty were sitting at their usual table, in the corner.

─ I hope you didn't wake me up this early to drink more booze...

Clarke was half listening, watching people come in and out the Arbuc.

─ Yes.. Wait, what ? I don't drink that much, Monty.

─ Hm. I'm just worried about my moonshine, that's all.

Clarke smiled at him.

─ Don't worry, I'm fine.

─ So, why here, this early ?

─ Someone needs to talk to me.

Monty frowned but didn't ask who. He didn't need to when a minute later a woman was standing in front of them, her eyes on him before landing on Clarke. She silently questioned her about Monty's presence.

 

─ Luna, this is Monty, my friend. Monty, this is Luna, leader of the Boat clan.

─ H..Hi.

Luna bowed slightly her head and then sat in front of the sky leader.

─ I may know a way to reach the island, unseen.

─ Really ?! How ?

─ There's a tunnel, under the water. It's dangerous though. It's old and seems to be ready to collapse. We never used it for that reason.

 

Clarke frowned.

─ So how can you be sure it leads to the island ?

─ It's written at the entrance.

The blonde thought about that for a moment.

─ It could work.

Luna nodded.

─ And where is this tunnel ?

─ Less than one hour walk from my village.

─ Thank you, Luna.

 

Clarke's voice was sincere and Luna saw it in her eyes. She made a slight nod in acceptance.

─ Clarke, I need to tell you...

But the woman wasn't able to finish what she wanted to say.

 

─ Luna, already trying to be friend with the strongest people in the game.

Clarke saw Luna's face shift in front of her. The sky leader turned her head to see a woman, her hair painted in white, her right hand resting on the ax fixed on her torso, just above her heart and her mouth twisted into a mocking smirk.

 

─ What are you doing here, Nia ? Asked Luna, gritting her teeth.

The Boat leader hadn't moved yet and hadn't bothered to look at the other woman... Nia.

 

 _Nia... Echo's sister_. Clarke's face fell a little when she realized who was standing there.

 

─ I wanted to drink something before heading to the council. But seeing you cut my thirst. Pun intended.

She patted her ax with a satisfied smile.

 

Luna was fast to react and Clarke didn't see that coming. The woman was standing in front of Nia, her face just inches away, her hand on the handle of her sword. The smile on Nia's face never left.

 

─ Are you going to use it and be condemned to death for breaking the first rule of Polis ? Not that the idea of seeing you tied up on a tree and watching you die like your friend Lexa displeases me but...

 

Luna stepped away but kept her hand on her sword.

─ I will not make you that pleasure. And you can't assist to the council. You've been banished.

─ I was. But things change.

She glanced towards Clarke.

 

─ The coalition...

─ The coalition is no more. You're a fool Luna if you believe otherwise. Now that Lexa is dead, the other leaders will agree with my return to the council.

─ I hardly doubt of that. I will not let you.

─ Oh but you don't have the choice.

With that, Nia nodded to Clarke.

─ See you there, Clarke.

 

Clarke watched Nia walked away and realized she was grasping Lexa's dagger on her belt. She let go of it and put both her hands on the table. She locked eyes with Luna who was looking at her, still on the edge from her confrontation with the Ice Nation's queen.

 

─ Explain.

Clarke swallowed but got up and faced Luna.

─ I made a deal.

─ What kind of deal ?

The blonde glanced towards Monty who was listening and seemed a bit nervous.

─ A deal to save the more people I can.

─ What do you mean ? What on Earth Nia could possibly have to offer you for that and most of all... In exchange of what.. ?

 

Clarke kept her eyes open even if she just wanted to close them and forget everything.

─ We have found a hidden complex on the Ice Nation's land. It was registred on the data base of Mount Weather. The mountain men never managed to get there because it was too far and too dangerous for them. But there's a whole arsenal there. weapons, vehicules... A lot of supplies and technologies we could use to fight ALIE and protect everyone.

 

Luna stayed silent but she was now worried. Clarke could tell.

─ Or it could be used against us.

─ I don't want that, Luna. I just try to protect the more lives I can..

─ Does Nia know about that ?

─ No. Not everything. I just told her about the technologies to defeat ALIE.

─ You're fooling yourself if you believe she will let a chance to gain power over other clans. If what you say is true, you have to make sure she won't get her hands on this complex.

─ We're on it. My people are working on a way to secure the access.

─ And what did Nia want to let you walk on her lands and take whatever you need ?

 

Clarke felt her throat tighten at the question and images of Lexa in the water, and the blood on the shore.. all the blood.

She didn't have to say it, Luna knew, just by looking at her, struggling with herself.

 

─ I made this choice because..

─ I understand.

Clarke was taken aback by the sincerity in Luna's voice.

 

─ And so did Lexa.

Maybe it was because she had a bad night, the lack of sleep, the moonshine or something but Clarke felt very vulnerable at this moment.

 

─ I'm not sure of that...

Luna stepped closer and held Clarke's shoulder.

─ I am. She would have understand your choice. It was the most logical one.

 

Clarke felt her eyes becoming teary. She took a deep breath. She knew Luna was right.. But it didn't change a thing.

 

─ What Nia did, what she asked for.. She will pay for that. She will pay for everything she did...

Luna's clenching jaws revealed to Clarke that there was more in that. Something she couldn't place yet.

 

The woman glanced at Monty and then at Clarke.

─ I will see you at the council.

Clarke nodded and watched Luna left the Arbuc.

 

 

–

 

_ **INT. THE COUNCIL'S ROOM – THE UNION / POLIS – MORNING** _

 

 

The meeting was what Clarke had expected. Chaos.

Nia's new arrival at the council had blew a wind of doubt for some leaders and anger for others. But it was Indra who seemed barely capable of control, whom was the angrier. And for a good reason.

 

─ This is unacceptable ! She has been banished from this coalition because she was a threat to it.

─ I was only a threat to Lexa. Now she's dead. We can have peace and keep this coalition as strong as ever.

 

Nia's voice had something cold and warm at the same time. She was enjoying this too much, thought Clarke.

Luna, who was next to the current leader of the Woods clan, tried to bring some calm to her friend.

 

─ Indra, this is for now. We have to do everything we can to avoid the apocalypse to strike again on our people.

Indra gritted her teeth, never breaking eyes contact with the Ice queen.

─ The only peace you will have is at the end of my sword.

─ Lexa would have accept this deal if it meant saving our people, Indra. Even if it would have cost her everything.

 

Clarke watched carefully what was happening. Now she knew that both Indra and Luna vowed a great animosity to Nia. And a part of it was because they cared a lot about Lexa, and this thought hurt, even so slightly.

 

─ For once, I agree with Luna. We all know that Lexa became a better Commander once she stopped to be weak and started to think with her head. Thanks to me. It only cost her the head of her beloved one. What was her name already ?

 

Nia mocked the fact she was trying to remember her name.

─ Ah that's it, Cos..

─ Don't. You. Dare. Saying her name in my presence.

Luna's voice was strong and silenced the entire room. The intensity in her eyes and voice could have melt the ice.

The air became thick and the tension was papable.

 

─ Enough.

The strong voice of Nin broke their gaze.

─ For the sake of all our people, we have to cooperate with each other.

 

He turned his head to look at Indra, waiting for her approval. The woman closed her eyes slowly to let him know she accepted. But her jaws was still tensed. Like her entire body.

Nin's gaze reached Clarke and gave her a nod.

 

─ From what you said, there's a countdown ?

The blonde confirmed that with her head, unable to find her voice after what just happened. Thoughts rushing in her mind. But she chased them away and focused on the voices.

 

─ We have to be quick, said Fiji, the leader of the birds clan.

─ Indeed, but we have to be ready. There won't be another chance. That's why I'm leaving Polis tonight.

Voices started to get loud. Nin's voice brought calm again.

 

─ Why don't you stay here ? How are we supposed to be ready if you leave the capitol for your mountain ?

 

Clarke could see the reasonable doubt and the fear of betrayal in his eyes.

─ From here, I'm useless. I need to get back to my people and start the plan. But I'm not leaving you alone. We will be able to communicate directly to share informations and to plan our moves.

 

Indra was doubtful.

─ How ?

─ Thanks to Monty.

The young man, who was standing behind Clarke, choked on this.

Clarke barely heard him.

 

─ Do you have fast birds ? Asked Fiji.

─ Birds ? No. No. Monty will stay here, in Polis, with the radio. He will be our messenger. He will give you all the informations we will communicate and he will give us any message you have.

 

─ Impressive.

Fiji looked at Monty with respect and his suitor seemed to look right throught him, curiosity in his eyes. Monty tried his best to control his emotions.

 

─ I will contact you as soon as I reach my people. For now, get your teams ready. I will send you our people to complete the teams and our devices to install the veil.

 

One by one, learders left the room. Nia stepped next to Clarke and whispered.

─ Nice work. We will talk later.

 

A cold wave went through Clarke once the Ice queen was away from her.

When Clarke glanced to where Lexa's empty chair was, she fought the bile in her throat.

Indra and Luna were talking out of her ears reach. From Indra's expression, it was about something heavy. When Indra met her gaze she stopped talking and whispered something to Luna before leaving the council's room in rush, casting a last glance to Clarke when she passed by her side.

 

─ If she could kill with a look...

Monty's voice brought back Clarke from her thoughts.

─ Um. Indra is fierce as f...

─ Clarke ?

Luna was next to them, a tiny smile on her lips.

─ Yes ?

─ You're leaving tonight ?

─ I am. The sooner I reach the camp, the better.

─ I intend to go back to my village too. We could travel together for a while ?

─ Definitely. And you will finally be able to talk to me.

Luna frowned then bowed slightly her head in agreement.

─ I will be leaving at nightfall.

─ We will meet at the gates then, said Luna before walking away.

 

 

 

 

– –

 

_ **INT. THE PLACE / POLIS – END OF THE DAY** _

 

 

─ You can't leave Monty here alone, Clarke ! You're not serious.

─ Yes I am. Monty has nothing to fear. He will stay at the Union, he will be protected and the coalition needs him.

 

Monty patted Bellamy on his arm.

─ It's okay, Bell. Plus, I will be able to grow my moonshine.

─ Moonshine doesn't grow.

─ So to speak.

Bellamy huffed before heading to his bed and put the last stuffs in his bag.

 

─ Be careful, Monty. Trust no one.

─ Yes Clarke. Don't worry. I learned from the best, right ?

They hugged. The door opened on Echo and her sister.

 

─ So, you're leaving ?

Nia's voice filled the room.

 

Bellamy reached for his knife but Echo told him otherwise with a head movement.

─ And who are you ? He asked.

 

─ It's my sister, Bellamy. It's Nia, the queen of the Ice Nation.

He didn't seem impressed and Nia found that interesting. She stepped closer to him and held his chin in her right hand, looking at his face.

 

─ And you must be the one who warms my sister's bed.

She let go of him and turned to her sister who clenched her jaw.

 

─ He seems strong. Keep him close. I may need him to warm my bed too if the nights get cold.

Echo said nothing. She couldn't, Nia was her sister and queen. But it didn't stop the wave of jealousy and protection she felt in this moment.

 

─ What are you doing here, Nia ?

The woman was now close to Clarke and studied her face in a non-subtle way.

─ She had great taste, I give her that.

Clarke held her ground, showing no emotion.

─ What do you want ? Don't make me waste my time.

 

The blonde saw Nia clenched her jaws and she thought for a moment that the woman was ready to slit her throat. But then she regained control and put a smile on her face and started to walk in the room.

 

─ Well, we made a deal you and me. You fulfilled your part and it's my turn to do so. When do you plan to visit the Ice Nation territory ?

─ Soon. I will be back to Polis with my people to complete the three teams. I will head to your city then. Echo will escort me.

 

Echo nodded.

─ Fine. Make a safe and quick travel then.

 

Without saying nothing more, Nia left.

 

─ Your sister, what a joy, said Bellamy.

Echo gave him a sad smile. He came closer and cupped her face.

─ You have nothing in common with her.

She gave him an annoyed look.

─ Well, except maybe your..

 

Clarke cleared her voice.

─ We should go. Luna and her people must be waiting at the gates.

 

–

 

 

_ **EXT. GATES OF POLIS – NIGHT** _

 

They all packed their stuffs and joined the gates after saying goodbye to Monty. Indra had made the deplacement especially to escort him to the Union. He didn't seem very comfortable but Clarke trusted Indra and she knew he had nothing to fear with her. And Luna was a big part of this renewed trust.

 

 

They started to move. Clarke stopped her horse for a moment and turned her head to look at the capitol.

So much things were in mind. And she couldn't help but thought of that last time when Lexa asked her to come with her in Polis. She remembered how she felt at this moment. The wave of warmth that filled her heart at the thought that something was perhaps waiting for her there. And that someone would like to share it with her.

It was true. For what it lasted, it was true.

 

She swallowed her tears back and joined the others.

 

─ You will be back to Polis.

Luna's voice startled her.

─ Yes.

─ Everytime I come back in this city, it's different. I'm different. It will be the same for you.

 

Clarke turned slightly her head to look at her. Luna had an enigmatic smile.

─ Why did you want to talk to me earlier ?

─ Because I have things to tell you.

They moved in silence for a long minute before Clarke talked again.

─ It's about your sister...

The moon was high and bright and Luna's face was glowing in the dark and when she turned her head to look at Clarke, without a word, Clarke knew.

─ It's about Costia ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is on the writing process.  
> Be patient !  
> More to come...


	3. Gyon op nodotaim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not enough time.  
> Alliances, deals, grudges and remorses.  
> Some of them want to save lives, some of them want to own lives and some of them wish they could feel alive.
> 
> Everyone needs to prepare for what's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it took me forever to post the third chapter. I'm really sorry. But it's more frustrating for me because I have the whole story living in my head and it takes forever to write it down. ("It takes as long as it takes".. yeah yeah but ...)
> 
> "Iso", the Ice Queen became "Nia" - because now we have a name on the show and it's maybe easier for you to keep track.

**3.**

 

_ **SOMEWHERE, ON THE SHORE.** _

 

─ She's not breathing...

─ Take this and put it on her leg , we have to stop the bleeding. Move.

─ Her heart is not beating, Octavia.

─ _Bak op_! (stand back)

 

 

 

_ **EXT / AVEN (BOAT PEOPLE'S VILLAGE) – SUNSET, NIGHTFALL** _

 

Lincoln was watching Octavia. The young woman was on the shore, fighting two warriors at the same time. She was fierce and her fighting skills have improved since the events with Mt Weather. She was more strategic but still impatient and that's why one of the warriors was able to make her fall on the ground. She took a handful of wet sand and threw it to him in the face, blinding him temporarily. She used this diversion and swooped his legs to make him fall backward in the cold water.

She was on her feet again and ready for another round.

 

 ─ She never gives up, does she ? 

Luna's voice was gentle and he could hear the hint of a smile behind her words.

 

─  Never.

─ She makes you stronger. 

It wasn't a question. Luna knew Lincoln for a long time and she noticed the difference.

They stood here in a comfortable silence  before the Floudonkru leader spoke again.

 

─ How is she ?

─ Still sleeping. It's been four days, Luna.

─ Some things take time, my friend.

─ What if she doesn't wake up ? 

The woman stayed silent for a moment, she took in the view in front of her. The sun set behind the horizon and the brightest star appeared into the sky.

 

─  She will.

─ How can you be so sure ? We don't know how... 

Luna turned to face Lincoln and put her hand on his shoulder.

 

─  Because her people need her. Because _she_ needs her. 

On these words, Luna walked away, leaving Lincoln alone in front of Lexa's shack.

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

 

_ **UNKNOWN  
** _

 

─  _Wha..._

_Someone was holding a knife on Clarke's throat._

─ _Here we meet again, Wanheda._

 

_ **LEXA'S SHACK - INT / AVEN (BOAT PEOPLE'S VILLAGE) , MORNING  
** _

 

─ Clarke ! 

She fought the vision. She saw someone threatening Clarke with a knife on her throat. She couldn't see the face but she felt Clarke's beating heart like it was hers.

 

She opened her eyes but the darkness surrounded her, except for the thin ray of light that came from a hole above the rusty roof and pierced the smoke .. It smelled herbs and her lips tasted salt.. and... ' _purification' she thought_...

 

Her mind was working fast, she remembered the waves, she remembered the last time she was able to see Clarke.. Clarke.. her dream.. Why was she still alive ? Where was she ?

Lexa tried to stand up but she felt weak. Lexa took support on her elbows, still lying on the bed.

Her thoughts froze when someone opened the door and the daylight blinded her.

Instinctively her hands reached for something, _anything_ to defend herself from the intruder but then she heard her name and the voice sounded familiar.

 

─ _Mounin houm_ _(Welcome back)_ , Leksa.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Luna was the leader of her clan, the Floudonkru they called themselves. Living by the coast, they were mostly fishermen and blacksmiths.

She was a few years older than her sister, Costia. Elder of her family and Brani's second, the former leader of her clan.

She became leader when Brani was killed in the war of the red forest. The former Commander, Virio, was there too and shared the same fate than Brani.

That's how her and Lexa were called to lead. For one, a clan. For the other, their people. (all of them)

 

Whereas Luna was prepared to be a leader one day, for Lexa it wasn't the case.

Of course, as every Grounders children they were trained to be warriors since a young age. For the strongest, fastest ones, the warrior's path was an honor and an obligation. For the others, they were assigned to useful works to help their people and the great city of Polis.

 

Lexa was a really good warrior. She was fast, smart, stealthy, strategic and her hunting skills were the best for her age.

What a very few people knew about Lexa is that she was a dreamer.

 

For a long time, Lexa managed to save moments where she could be herself. Forget about the war, forget about the survival, forget the blood and the screams... And just remember the simple way of the wind in the leaves, the whispers in the forest, the golden light piercing through the trees to reach the ground beneath her feet. In those few moments, stolen from the reality of their lives, Lexa was a dreamer again.

 

She had shared moments like that with Costia. Even when she's been called to be The Commander.

Of course it became rarer and rarer. She was sixteen when she's been chosen to lead all of their people. Her clan, the Trikru, her friends clans and their enemies clans.

One time Costia told Luna how different Lexa was when they shared those moments.

Luna knew that Lexa was something else. She knew that since they were children and that Lexa came with Anya and Gustus to bring back food to their village. She knew Lexa had a good heart. But she knew that to be a good leader, you must be strong and show no weakness.

 

That's why one day, after a battle between the Floudonkru and another clan, her and Lexa had an heated argument. Luna told her that she couldn't waste time hiding in the forest with Costia now she was Heda.

They didn't spoke to each other again until the day of Costia's abduction by the Ice Nation.

Lexa had been working and fighting hard to make all the clans agreed for an exceptional meeting to discuss about a coalition.

 

Costia's death has almost ruined this. But it was what the Queen of the Azgeda wanted. A coalition wasn't good for her power, her nation. The biggest clan of all.

In her grief, Luna accused Lexa to be the reason of her sister's death. And she barely accepted the coalition when the Ice Nation was still a part of it after what their Queen has done.

But The Commander reminded her that Costia would have wanted this. And it was the best for all their people.

 

_In blood and grief, in sacrifice and loss. That was the price of peace between the twelve clans._

 

 

\---

 

_ **INT. LUNA'S HOUSE / AVEN (BOAT PEOPLE'S VILLAGE) – MORNING** _

 

 

 

Lexa was staring at Luna with deep burning emerald eyes. She clenched her jaw several times but no one dared to speak.

The Floudonkru leader had just told her everything that happened since the ceremony of her final battle, five days ago.

Lexa didn't know what was the worst. That Clarke made a deal with the Queen of the Ice Nation and agreed to her death or that Nia was part of the coalition now and probably planned to take advantage of this for her own interest.

 

 

After what seemed to be an eternity, Lexa moved in her chair and broke the silence.

─ Why am I not dead ?

─ You were. 

 

At her surprise, it was Octavia who voiced that fact. Her facial expression was harsh but Lexa kept hers as neutral as possible.

 

─ Raven made contact with Octavia through their radio and told her about the deal with the Azgeda's Queen when Clarke left for Polis. Octavia and Lincoln then informed me about what was going to happen. 

 

Luna could see her friend's mind at work.

 

─ How could you know I was going to accept those conditions ? That I was willingly walk to my death ?

─ Because I know you, Lexa. You're probably the best Commander our people have had and you always put them first. Even when... 

 

They looked at each other silently and slightly nodded their unspoken understanding.

─ We just had enough time to set up everything. I went to Polis for the coalition's meeting while Lincoln and Octavia got themselves ready on the coast.

 

─ I still don't understand how you did to pull me out of the water without anyone noticing. All the leaders were there, Clarke... They should have seen something or at least waited to have a confirmation of my death. 

 

Luna nodded.

─ True. And we had one. 

Lexa questioned her silently.

─ We saw your blood on the shore. 

 

The memory of the event came back to her by wave.

─ My leg was cut. That's how you made them believe ?

 

─ Actually, Heda... 

Lincoln's voice was just above a whisper and embarassed.

─ It was an accident. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to harm you. I cut your strings and then unleashed two bottles of blood in the water. Animal's blood to...

─ … fake an attack by a marine beast. Clever. 

 

Lincoln nodded.

 

─ But it doesn't explain how you were able to stay under water all this time. I remembered when I let my last breath escape and.. 

 

Lexa clenched her hands without noticing, really. The feeling of drowning still present in her mind. Her body remembered.

 

─ It wasn't supposed to happen. Do you remember that time when we went to explore the underwater cave near the cliff ? Asked Luna.

─ Air containers. 

Luna nodded.

 

─ I had one for you but you were unconscious and I needed to get you out of here. Octavia waited for us a little further to the east, hidden behind rocks. 

 

He stopped and seemed uncomfortable.

 

─ I didn't make it in time and when we reached the shore, your heart wasn't beating anymore and... 

 

The leader of the boat people put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder, reassuringly.

 

─ I really died, ultimately. 

 

The young Blake quickly arched an eyebrow at this and was going to focus on the strange mobile made of feathers and cords that hung in the back of the room when Luna cleared her voice, staring at the young grounder.

 

─ You would have stayed that way without Octavia's help.

 

That information caught Lexa off guard and she wondered why Octavia saved her life. She knew the sky girl wasn't fond of her and honestly, neither was she. It didn't mean Lexa wasn't grateful for it.

 

─ Thank you, Octavia. I..

─ No need to thank me. I didn't do it for you. 

 

In a split second, the atmosphere became heavier and the end result of this exchange was uncertain. Lexa lifted her chin without breaking eye contact with Octavia. But the youngest girl turned her head and glanced at Luna.

 

─ Daran is waiting for me, I said I will help with the cargo. They need to leave before noon. 

 

She was clearly asking permission to leave and Luna obliged.

 

They remained silent for moment before Luna releases Lincoln as well. The woman stood up and pushed herself against the near table and watched Lexa walk and stop in front of the dreamcatcher.

 

─ Does it work ?

─ It depends.

─ On what ?

─ If you believe in it or not. Do you?

─ Do I what ?

─ Do you believe, Lexa ?

 

She clenched her jaw and looked down before turning around and sat on the chair near the fireplace.

Luna poured herself a drink and gave one to her friend, setting herself in the other seat.

 

─ Octavia has a good spirit. She's full of fire.

─ She needs to control it, it could cost her her life. 

─ She spent all her life controlling it. But it's not my place to tell. 

Lexa didn't push further and watched the flames dance. It was mesmering and brought some peace of mind.

 

─ We need to talk about what you're going to do next, Heda. 

 

 

 

 

 

_ **EXT / ARKADIA , EARLY MORNING** _

 

Clarke, Bellamy and Echo arrived to camp Jaha, now called Arkadia, in the early morning. They tied the horses at the barn and walked in silence.

 

─ I'm going to talk to Raven.

─ She's probably asleep.

─ I need to talk to her. Plus she knew we would be here at first light today. Meet me at the council in one hour.

─ Fine. Echo and I we'll join you at the meeting. 

Without glancing at Echo, Clarke spoke two more words at Bellamy.

─ Just you. 

 

Clarke left them in the middle of the camp before heading inside the broken Ark to find the mechanic.

 

The young man watched his friend walk away, an uneasy feeling settling in the back of his mind. Echo grew impatient and started to walk to their place. Several living accommodations had been built inside Camp Jaha. Bellamy and Echo shared one of them.

 

─ Echo wait. I'm sorry. 

The woman kept walking, Bellamy catched up.

─ Why are you sorry ? 

He didn't know how to voice the fact that Clarke didn't trust her, or anyone else in the matter.

─ I'm just sorry she's hard on you.

─ I wouldn't respect her if she wasn't. 

Bellamy didn't realized he had slowed his pace. Echo's words making him think about the situation.

The woman stopped in front of him and put her hand on his chest.

─ She leads, and to be a leader you must harden yourself or you will be crushed by the weight of consequences. The consequences of the choices she made to protect her people. 

 

He put his hand on hers, still resting on his chest and let out a sigh.

 

─ I don't want to see my friend lose her humanity, her heart.

─ It's not your call to make. Only time will reveal what kind of leader Clarke is. 

 

 

 

_ **ARK, INT / ARKADIA, MORNING** _

 

Raven was sleeping when Clarke knocked at her door. But she was so happy to see the blonde that her bad morning mood vanished in the hug they shared.

The mechanic gave her a quick recap of what had happened at Camp Jaha while she was away and how her and Wick had managed to build new walkie-talkies with encrypted communication working with radom wave frequencies stuff... Clarke didn't get the last part but she did get the main idea.

 

─ We should probably go. My mom and Kane must be ready for the meeting. 

 

Clarke stood up from the bed where she was sitting and headed to the door. Raven reached for her hand.

 

─ How are you feeling.. ? 

She turned her head half way, her back to the other girl, avoiding her gaze even if in her periphery she could hear and see the concern in her friend's voice and the worry on her face.

Long seconds passed before she answered.

─ Hungry. 

─ Hungry ? 

Raven let out of soft laugh and Clarke managed a smile. But if she had spoken the truth she would have told her something else. Because the only feeling she had was the feeling of loss. And she was losing herself. Piece by piece, everyday and everytime she closed her eyes. But she was hungry. It was probably the only sign that proved her she was still alive. _Because the living are hungry, right ?And she's gone._

 

─ Let's grab something to eat before we go to meet your mom.

 

 

_ **MEETING ROOM - INT / ARKADIA, MORNING** _

 

 

─ And you say they all agreed with the plan?  asked Abby, still unsure about this alliance. 

─ Yes. It's in their best interest to trust us about this. Said Clarke, sitting at the table across her mother.

 

The door of the council room opened and Raven came in, papers and scrolls in her arms.

─ Here. She let everything fall on the table in front of her, her hand on the top of it. The maps to reach our targets. One for each groups. 

 

Kane took one of them and studied it while Raven sat next to Bellamy.

─ It's a several days trips, they will need to accomplish and we don't know how much time we have. Voiced Kane.

─ Actually... Started Raven

─ Did you crack the code? Rushed Bellamy.

─ Not entirely. We managed to decrypt some of it. Our main interest was the specific part that seemed to change like a countdown.

─ How much time, Raven. Asked Abby.

Everyone in the room was waiting for the answer that will decide of their future or the lack of it.

─ Two.. Finally said the mechanic.

─ Two what? Hours, days?! Frantically asked Bellamy.

─ Are you nuts? If we had less than two days, I wouldn't be here collecting papers.

A chorus of unleashed breaths welcomed the good news. As good as it could be.

─ We have two weeks. I will be able to decode the whole thing but I need to go to Mt Weather.

The last part came out almost apologically.

 

Clarke tensed at the name.  Abby sensed her daughter's uneasy feeling and was quick to change the subject.

─ About the teams, are we good?

─ We are. Monroe and the others will meet Raven and Wick this afternoon about the technical details and we will be ready for the briefing tomorrow. Said Bellamy.

─ We leave in two days. Said Clarke, standing up.

Bellamy questionned her silently.

─ Clarke, rushing this won't do any good. Said Abby. She stood up too and everyone did the same.

─ I'm not rushing things. We're ready and we don't have the luxuary to waste time. We're leaving in two days. 

The young woman left the room and ended the meeting.

 

─ Is she alright? Asked to her friend Bellamy.

Bell looked at the door where Clarke vanished one minute ago and maybe more for himself he said :

─ I hope one day she will be.

 

 

_ **KANE'S ROOM  - INT / ARKADIA, MORNING** _

 

Kane walked to his quarter, thinking about the meeting. That's when he saw her blonde hair.

Clarke was waiting for him.

 

─ Clarke? 

─ I need to talk to you. She said, waiting for his answer. Kane tried to read her face.

─ Of course. He opened the door and let Clarke come in, then he shut the door behind them.

 

Clarke stood in the middle of his room, a thousand thoughts in her head. A book on the table catched her attention. The cover was used and ripped by some place but she could see an old and twisted tree on it. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked closer to read the title under the dirt.

 

─ Wu.. Wuthering heights.

She opened it and on the first page, her fingers traced the handwriting inscription below. It wasn't english and she couldn't understand those words. Her trigedasleng wasn't this good yet but she was able to read the last word. ' _Leksa_ '. Her fingers lingered there.

 

─ The first time I met Lexa she was playing a servant, carrying water in our cells with Jaha, dragging her right foot on the ground while she walked. Kane said. Clarke had shut the book and were listening to him.

─ She seemed so fragile and small next to the other grounders. And yet, you could see the fire in her eyes. She was fierce but fair. He took a glass of water and poored some of it on a little tree that was on his desk.

─ I never heard about this before.

Clarke was now sitting on a chair, following Kane with her eyes while he kept telling his story.

 

─ I would have guess. Anyway, she did that to know what kind of person we were. She released me and sent Jaha away with a message. You know the rest.

Clarke nodded. Kane took the book in his hands and sat next to her.

─ What you don't know is that Lexa loved to read. He said, putting his hand solemnly on the cover. Clarke felt lump forming in her throat, unable to look at it, she chose to focus on the little tree on the desk.

─ We talked. Not a lot but she asked me questions about where we came from, what did we want, our ways... We were in her tent and my eyes fell on this book, hidden under some scrolls. My mother's favorite book. It was the first time she met someone who had read this book and so we spent an hour talking about it. Kane told her, a smile spreading on his face. 

 

Clarke could imagine Lexa speaking passionately about this book, glad to be able to share something that wasn't about war or survival. She could almost see her smile, see the youth behind the warpaint. She clenched her fists under the table.

─ The day I've been released she gave it to me and said that our spirit seeked what has been lost. 

They remained silent for a moment. Clarke needed this. Something.

 

─ I need you to go to Polis to represent our clan in the coalition while we're on mission. She said.

─ I don't know Clarke. Said Kane, putting the book on his desk, absently.

─ You're one of a few to know their cultur and ways. Maybe the best after Octavia. And... Lexa, you spent time with her, she respected you and you respected them. You're the best for this while I'm away. 

She stood up and faced him, waiting for his answer.

 

─ When do you need me to go? Kane finally asked.

─ We're leaving in two days for Polis. Said Clarke.

─ I'll be ready then.

─ The coalition needs to stand. She fought and sacrified everything for it. She said, barely above a whisper.

─ I will do my best, I promise. He said and put his hand on her shoulder to give her some support and comfort. 

 

 

 

_**EXT / AVEN (LUNA'S VILLAGE), MORNING**_

 

A group of grounders were fixing a boat on the beach, Octavia were helping them. Walking by them, Luna stopped and observed the young woman for a moment before calling her name.

 

─ Oktavia.

Octavia shot her head towards the boat clan leader.

─ Sha, Luna ? 

─ Come walk with me.

 

Luna started to walk again and Octavia had to run to keep up with. They walked in silence for a few minutes, going through the village before reaching the seashore again.

 

─ Do you like living here ? Asked Luna.

─ Sha. I learn a lot. Thank you for allowing me to stay.

 

The leader smiled fondly to Octavia.

─ Naturally. You're one of us, you have the heart of a true grounder, Oktavia. 

The young woman seemed to have an inner struggle.

─ But I'm not from here. I belong to nowhere. 

 

Luna took a moment before answering, she wanted to weigh her words, to find the right way to touch Octavia, to guide her.

Her eyes fixed on the horizon, the wind carried away her voice to the young woman by her side.

 

─ We are like islands in the sea, separate on the surface but connected in the deep.

She turned to face Octavia and open her hand before her.

 

─ No matter where we come from, our differences complete us. Luna closed her hand into a fist. Make us stronger. Together. She let her hand fall by her side. And deep down, we all want the same thing.

 

Octavia was listening very carefully, trying to understand the message behind those words.

─ And what is it ? She asked to Luna.

─ Home.

 

 _Home_. The word reminded her of her brother, Bellamy. She hadn't seen him since her departure from Arkadia, less than two months ago. She clenched her jaws at this memory.

Luna caught it.

 

─ Sometimes, sharing what we have in mind can help to deal with it. Said Luna.

─ I... I just realized that my closest thing to a home was my brother. 

 

Luna nodded.

─ I haven't seen him for a while, neither talked to him. I just... Octavia picked up a small stone in the sand, she was struggling inside. I just can't.

She threw the stone away, as far as possible into the sea.

 

─ I had a sister. Younger than me. Her name was Costia. The last time I saw her we had fight and I left Polis, angry at her. I never had the chance to... Luna stopped for a brief second. She was kidnapped when she was on her way to see me and the Ice Queen tortured her and cut off her head.

The last words were said with such emotions that Luna had to turn her face away from Octavia and watched the sea. Her last refuge.

 

─ I'm sorry.

Octavia couldn't imagine losing her brother this way. He was her only family. Even if now she had Lincoln.

 

─ We think we have time but the history proved us wrong. The only time we have is now. Don't forget that Octavia.

 

The sun was high in the sky when they walked back to the village. They saw Lincoln showing something in his book to a young girl. The girl was deeply interested in what Lincoln was telling her and didn't see Lexa who was coming behind them.

 

Luna noticed Octavia's smile faint when she saw Lexa. There was more between these two and she was genuinely intrigued.

 

─ I can see you're not very fond of Lexa.

Octavia was taken aback by Luna's statement and angry at herself for being so obivous.

She realized that lying to Luna was useless and the leader of the boat people was someone she could trust. Unlike Lexa.

 

─ I don't trust her.

─ Because of the Maunon's deal she took.

─ Sha.

─ But there's something else, right ?

Octavia didn't know what to say. No. Maybe...

─ Yes, she said. Her eyes burning holes in Lexa.

Luna was wised to not say a word and let the young woman express what she kept inside.

─ She betrayed us. She betrayed the alliance and... She betrayed Clarke.

 _That's it_ , thought Luna.

─ When I look at her the only thing I see is a coward with the blood of thousand people on her hands.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth with anger, she felt she had crossed a line. But nothing came from Luna. Slowly she turned her face to see Luna.

─ I'm sorry, she's your friend.

─ And my Heda, yes.

Octavia bowed her head and started to watch Lincoln and the little girl. Lexa was now just behind them.

 

─ She was called to lead our people when she was sixteen. The former Commander, Virio, was bloodthirsty. Fighting war after war to show his power and trying to own more lands. So when Lexa became Heda, she had to deal with the consequences of this. Almost all the clans were at war with each other and they had to deal with the Maunons. The Trigedakru lost thousands, sometimes they were killed by old friends turned into reapers. And I could go on...

 

Octavia didn't know that. Not like it changed anything but...

 

─ If there's something Lexa never was and never will be, it's being a coward. She's the bravest person I know, Luna said.

She turned to see Octavia watching Lexa, with curiosity or something else.

 

─ And you remind me of her.

Octavia shot her head to Luna so quick that she could have break her neck.

─ I'm nothing like her, said Octavia, her voice a little higher than usual.

Luna refrained a smile.

 

When they focused on the group again, not so far from the both of them, Octavia thought she was dreaming. No, not dreaming. Hallucinating. Yeah. Because the young girl was now hugging Lexa and Lexa seemed to smile and to hug her back.

 

* * *

 

Lexa closed her eyes for a brief moment when she felt the young girl holding her. She was happy to see her again, well and safe. She put her hands on her shoulders and the girl took a step back to see Lexa's face.

 

─ I'm glad to see you again, Reese.

Lexa wiped a tear running down the girl's cheek.

─ Me too. Everyone was afraid you wouldn't wake up but I knew you would. You would never give up without a fight, said Reese, smiling and happy.

─ True.

The girl turned towards Lincoln who smiled to her and Lexa.

─ Lincoln was showing me his drawings and Clarke's.

The name caught her by surprise but didn't show it.

─ I didn't know that you drew. Can I ? Asked Lexa.

─ Of course, Heda.

 

Lincoln gave her his book and Lexa looked at every page, every drawing. She was amazed by Lincoln's drawings. There were her people, elders, children, Octavia.. A lot. And there was Anya. The style was different. The lines were more fluids, softer. Except around the eyes. Seeing her lost friend, her mentor, was doing something to Lexa. She was smiling while her fingers traced the lines. When she turned the page she almost dropped the book. In a very detailled drawing, her old self was looking at her. From the details of a feather in her braids to the little scar she had on her upper lip. And her eyes. There was a story behind those eyes. She remembered this moment. And Clarke put it on paper. The following pages were blank and it seemed some of them have been torn.

 

─ You're very talented, Lincoln.

─ Moshof, Heda. Said the young man, honored to receive this kind of compliment from her.

─ He is. He said he will teach me how to draw. But I guess it will be as hard as to learn how to throw a spear.

Lincoln smiled and reassured her.

─ It won't. You just have to find your way to put what you see on paper.

─ Oh, you mean I could draw half your face or half that house ?

Reese felt a hand on her shoulder that invited her to turn around. Lexa was crouched in front of her.

─ You can see not only with your eyes, but with your hands, your mind, your spirit, your memories. It's a feeling. A moment. It's so much more than just seeing something with your eyes. You see it with your soul.

─ I wish I could draw my father... Said the young girl, a sadness in her voice that she couldn't hide.

─ You will. You just have to start.

─ Sha, Lexa.

She took a lock of Reese's hair in her hand and seemed to study it.

─ Tell me Reese, do you want me to braid your hair ?

─ Really ?! Asked the young girl, a smile as bright as the sun above them.

─ Really, confirmed Lexa, doing her best to refrain her own smile but failing.

Lexa stood up and gave a nod to Lincoln.

─ Let's see if we can find what we need in the village, she said to Reese.

─ I know just the place ! Follow me.

Reese took the hand of Lexa and slowly looked up to know if it was okay.

─ Show me the way then.

Lexa never let go of the little hand in hers until they reached their destination.

  
* * *

 

Octavia watched the scene with great interest. Never she thought she would witness that kind of behaviour from Lexa. Again, it didn't change anything. She was still a heartless bitc..

 

─ Oktavia ? Are you alright ? Asked Lincoln who was now in front of her.

─ Yes, sorry. I was just thinking.

─ I can see that. Can I help ?

He took Octavia's face between his hands and kissed her forehead, softly. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before asking her question.

─ Who's this girl ? I mean she seems to be close to Lexa. Every day she spent hours by her side when she was in a coma.

─ The only thing I know for sure is that Heda saved her life. And she speaks the warrior's language. She's probably her second. I didn't ask.

Octavia was annoyed and she didn't even know why.

─ That's why she came back with Luna from Polis, said Octavia, thoughtful.

─ Obviously. Anyway, Daran is going on a hunt tonight. He asked me if we wanted to go with him.

─ Hunting ? That's exactly what I need. To be far away from …

 

 

_**EXT / AVEN (LUNA'S VILLAGE), NIGHT**_

 

─ Lexa ? Hissed the young woman who was ready to go inside the woods. What is she doing here ? Asked Octavia to Lincoln.

He only shrugged at her question and put his bag on his shoulder.

 

─ I hope you don't mind if I come with you, asked Lexa.

─ Of course not, Heda. Said Daran, bowing his head. It would be an honor to hunt by your side.

─ Let's hope we won't cross the path of wolves this time, she said, with a smile.

Daran let out a laugh and started to lead the way inside the forest.

 

Lexa didn't take too much. A short sword and a spear. They were good weapons but she missed her knife. The one her father gave her when she was a child and that Clarke took from her that day on the beach.

She focused on the woods again and every little noise. After all, she was here, hunting, because she wanted to empty her mind, to stop thinking about Clarke and Nia, to stop drowning again and again everytime she closed her eyes.

 

After a few moment later, while they walked in silence, Lexa stopped abruptly, her hand in the air.

Daran looked at her, they exchanged a silent understanding and Lexa nodded. Octavia and Lincoln were ready to react at their signal.

Lexa took a few steps to the right and Daran vanished in the shadow of trees.

One minute later, they heard Daran screamed and growled. Lexa was fast to react, her sword in hand and Octavia a few steps behind, running towards the voices.

 

─ Let me go, you don't have to hold me like a sack of potatoes.

─ You bit me.

─ Yes, but there's a reason ! You scared me.

 

Lexa relaxed her stance once she recognized Reese's voice. But her face turned cold as soon as the little girl met Lexa's eyes.

Daran let go of her and the girl knew she was going to be lectured.

 

─ You disobeyed me, Reese. Lexa's voice was strong, yet quiet. _Haukom ?_ (why?)

─ The last time you left, you died. Just like my father.

The unspoken words hit Lexa in the chest and her cold mask fell into pieces.

─ You can stay but be quiet and stay alert. Use all of your senses to be aware of all the lives around us.

─ _Moshof_ (merci), Lexa.

─ _Kamp raun ai_. (stay near me)

 

They walked for at least two hours in the woods. Daran caught a lone wolf while Lexa spared a panther's life after Reese showed her the two babies, hidden in the bush behind the animal.

They set up camp for the night and while Reese was sleeping near the fire, Lexa took the first shift.

 

─ Lexa is one of the best hunter I know, said Daran while eating a piece of roasted meat. She saved my life from a pack of wolves when she was only thirteen. I still don't know how she did it, he said, laughing.

─ I don't understand, said Lincoln.

─ What, my friend ? Asked Daran, sitting near the fire.

─ Her. How she could abandon the sky people, abandon the woman she... He stopped, knowing it was her privacy. His eyes met Octavia's. I could never do that, I could never leave Octavia behind.

 

Daran nodded in understanding, then his eyes searched for Lexa. She was sitting on a fallen tree, her spear in hand, the moon above her, wrapping her in its light.

 

─ You have a freedom she doesn't have.

─ She's the Commander of the twelve clans, said Octavia.

─ And that's why her life doesn't belong to her. It belongs to her people, continued Daran. While you have the freedom to choose for yourself, the freedom to live and love, she hasn't.

─ She could have stay and fight with the sky people. We could have freed all of our people, stated Octavia.

─ I hope you will never be in this position, Octavia. Nor you Lincoln.

─ Of being a leader ? Asked the young woman.

─ Of choosing between saving as many lives as you can and the life of the one you love, said Daran.

 

Nobody spoke after that. Only the sound of the burning wood in the fire filled the camp. Reese opened her eyes, flames dancing in her eyes. She rolled on her back and caught sight of a bright star between the trees. She thought about her father, his smile and the pink hair clip. Her eyes became teary and when she rolled on the otherside to see Lexa, sitting alone and watching the sky, tears slipped down her cheeks.

 

 

_**EXT / FOREST , NIGHT**_

 

The calm of the forest helped Lexa to think. She thought about what Luna said. Nia had planned her death and made a deal with Clarke. But there was no doubt for her that Nia will betrayed Clarke at the first opportunity. _I did the same_.. she thought. It was different and yet the same.

A cool breeze caressed her face and a familiar scent invaded the air. The scent had a powerful effect and triggered memories of her past.

It reminded her of Costia. Her dark hair in the wind, her smile when she found Lexa sitting up there in a tree. _Climb down, Leksa. Anya is looking for you for a new training session_ , Costia had said. Lexa remembered the fear in Costia's eyes when she thought Lexa was hurt when she jumped from the tree. She remembered how she laughed when her lover slapped her shoulder because she was scared and how she laughed some more when Costia straddled her and started to tickle her. They ended up rolling on the ground, leaves in their hair, and the scent of pine and sap.

 

Lexa was lost in mind when she heard steps behind her back. She didn't move because she recognized to whom belonged the heavy steps.

─ If you want to take some rest, I can take the next shift, said Octavia.

─ I'm not tired. I guess sleeping for a few days came with its perks.

Octavia doubled checked on Lexa, who just made a joke. Or at least, it sounded like a joke.

 

─ I'm not tired either.

She didn't want to talk to Lexa. And she wasn't tired.

Lexa moved to the side and left enough space for Octavia if she wanted to sit on the tree. What she did.

Silence in the noisy forest. It was an experience for both of them. Though, it seemed to be more challenging for Octavia, who glanced discreetly but several times Lexa.

The Commander was quiet and still and it made Octavia going crazy. She wanted to try something so she looked at Lexa, not even trying to be discreet anymore.

When Lexa faced her, her eyes were fierce and she had a brief cringe.

She went to apologize before she catches herself.

 

─ Don't move, said Lexa. Her voice like steel.

Octavia heard something. It was almost imperceptible. She turned to see what it was. That's when she saw it. Something was flying just above the trees, in a stationary position, but when Octavia made her move, the drone started to fly away.

She heard Lexa growled and jumped from the tree.

─ I told you not to move, she said, before running after the drone.

It was her turn to growl and to run after Lexa and the drone.

 

The woods bathed in the first lights of dawn while Lexa and Octavia were still tracking the drone. Thanks to the daylight, Lexa could aim at the drone, even at far distance. And it was exactly what she did. She threw her spear in the air and hit its propellers. The drone fell and Octavia managed to catch it before it crashes on the ground.

 

─ Nice catch, said Lexa.

─ Nice shot, answered Octavia.

 

Both women went back to camp in a more comfortable silence. Octavia thinking that Lexa was indeed a great hunter, and Lexa thinking that sky people were unable to follow simple orders.

 

 

_**LUNA'S HOUSE – INT / AVEN (LUNA'S VILLAGE), MORNING**_

When the group finally arrived to Aven, they met Luna in her house to discuss about what happened in the forest. They fell agreed that something was watching them and maybe since a long time.

 

─ It can be a crucial element. Raven will know what to do with it, said Octavia.

─ Indeed. If ALIE is watching us, maybe we could find out what she knows, asked Luna.

─ I will contact Raven by radio. She will tell me what to do.

Luna nodded and then turned towards Lexa.

 

─ What do you think, Lexa?

─ Octavia's right. You both are. Those machines are ALIE's eyes and ears. Maybe Raven will be able to make this one be ours, she said, thoughtful.

─ You're thinking about something... Guessed Luna.

─ Yes. But it's too uncertain to say something for now. Lexa looked at Octavia and Lincoln. Make contact with Raven, see what she thinks about it, what she needs.

─ Sha, Heda, said Lincoln.

─ And not a word about me, finished Lexa.

Lincoln and Octavia nodded and left the house to make the call.

 

Luna sat on her chair, thinking about the situation, Lexa looking at her.

─ You don't approve, stated Lexa.

─ Am I so obvious?

─ Only for those who know you well, said the Commander.

─ You don't think we should tell Clarke that you're alive?

Lexa clenched her jaw and shook her head.

─ No. As long as I stay dead, Clarke is safe. Said Lexa, sadness and guilt lingering in her voice.

─ I understand. Nia thinks you're dead. If she knows you're not, she will seek revenge. And she knows what Clarke means to you.

Panicked crossed Lexa's face.

─ I can't stay here, hidding. I need to do something, Luna.

─ And you will. But Clarke needs Nia's trust until she can get access to the bunker on the Ice Nation territory. And.... Nia is slowly taking control over the coalition, said Luna.

─ She wants to transform it into her own reign, hissed Lexa.

─ Exactly.

─ I won't let that happen.

─ What do you need me to do, Heda? Asked Luna.

Lexa walked towards the dreamcatcher and touched the feathers swaying at the end of it. After a minute she faced her friend again and Luna could see the flames in her eyes.

─ I need to go back to Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think about it.  
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
